


Fealty

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kageyama is a big old nelly bottom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, recreational scolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio couldn’t deny that while his boyfriend — his best friend in the whole world — was an idiot a majority of the time, here and there, he sometimes understood something about them that Tobio did not. </p><p>And he couldn’t be happier about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 12 - Dom/sub.
> 
> I will freely admit that I have not personally engaged in this type of relationship outside of some recreational scolding (tmi, i know), so I took as much care with this as I could to represent it as an honest and positive experience, which is what most of the BDSM community emphatically says it is. That's also why I chose Kagehina as the pairing for this. Their bond of trust isn't just implied; it's canon and has so many bases of comparison to a budding healthy relationship. As adults in a long-term relationship, exploring this trust would be something they could do because it's there, has always been there.

Tobio hadn’t thought anything of it when Shouyou had mentioned going out to pick up a few things from the store, even though they had just gone shopping the day before. After all, his bubble-headed boyfriend couldn’t be counted on to remember what day it was, let alone how much soy sauce there was in the cupboard.

However, when Shouyou returned and wouldn’t let Tobio see inside the bag, he knew something was not quite right.

“You’ll see later,” Shouyou insisted, slapping Tobio’s hand when he tried to snake the bag to take a peek. “And no peeking!”

The remainder of the afternoon passed by, with Shouyou casually thwarting Tobio’s ploys to see inside the bag. It wasn’t until later that evening, after dinner was finished and the dishes washed, that Shouyou called to Tobio from their bedroom.

“Oi! You wanted to see it, then come here.”

Knowing exactly which ‘it’ Shouyou was talking about, Tobio stormed into the bedroom, bellowing, “What the hell,dumbass! Why couldn’t you just let me see —”

His words died in his throat when Shouyou dumped the contents of the bag on the bed. A pile of shining red rope and something made of leathery strands . . . was that a _whip_?

Face burning, Shouyou managed to meet Tobio’s confused gaze without looking away. “I want to try something, and for it to work, you need to be okay with it.”

Tobio, while admittedly not the most perceptive half of their relationship when it came to feelings, had a pretty good idea what that something was. “You want me to . . . hit you with that?” He pointed at the whip.

Shouyou turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. “Not exactly,” he grumbled before picking up the rope, which Tobio could finally see was made of satin. “I want to know if _you_ would be interested in it.”

“What?” Tobio crossed the room to take the rope in his hands. It was soft to the touch and not very thick, and he figured if he pulled hard enough, he could probably snap it. It certainly didn’t seem terribly threatening. Working it every which way with his hands, Tobio asks, “So, what is it you want to do with it?”

Underneath the pile on the bed, Shouyou pulled out a thin booklet and held it up. “Here are the directions.”

Tobio took the booklet and thumbed through it, face flaming more and more as he turned each page. Finally, he finished reading, set the book and the rope down, and shook his head. “You are a freak, Hinata.”

Shouyou’s face fell for a split second before Tobio’s lips quirked upward. “Let’s do it.”

Grinning ear to ear, Shouyou snatched up the rope and waved it in Tobio’s face. “Now, take off your clothes.”

“Why do _I_ have to get tied up?” Tobio crosses his arms. “You’re smaller. Why don’t you do it?”

With a growl in the back of his throat, Shouyou pressed his palms against Tobio’s chest and shoved him down on the bed before straddling his hips. The kiss was rough and messy, and Tobio could already feel himself stirring in response.

As he broke away, Shouyou leaned over to whisper in Tobio’s ear: “Because you always give me what I want.”

Tobio’s heart pounded in his chest. Shouyou did not become assertive too often; they tended to be on even keel when they got frisky. However, the feeling of being pressed into the sheets, the force of Shouyou’s hips grinding into his own, the thought of being at this burning-bright creature’s mercy coaxed a heavy groan from deep in his chest.

But Shouyou’s hands were on his face, his eyes earnest as he asked, “Do you trust me?”

He couldn’t look away. Shouyou’s questioning gaze, intense as ever, gave Tobio chills. Not because he was afraid, but in anticipation of what was to come. “I do.”

As it turns out, neither of them were particularly good at following directions, but the grossly embarrassing pictographs were enough for the two of them to figure out the loops and knots until Tobio found himself with lattices of satin rope crossing his chest. His legs were free, but his hands were tied behind his back.

And Shouyou looked extraordinarily pleased with himself.

But in a moment, his face grew serious and Tobio worried that he had already messed up the game. “What?”

“We need a safe word,” Shouyou explained, unusually grave. “Just in case something hurts too much or you get scared.”

Tobio remembered the packet mentioning the importance of it, so he shrugged and said, “Just make the safe word ‘safeword.’ You’ll probably just forget what it is anyway. Dumbass.”

Shouyou slapped Tobio on the arm but nodded. “Then, um, you want to get started?”

His own lack of self-consciousness surprising as he sat on the bed without a stitch on save for the rope, Tobio was relaxed. His hands were trapped and the way the rope cradled his junk made it stick out from his body at an almost comical angle, but it would be okay. They were always okay.

Without preamble, Tobio turned over onto his knees and arched his back. He contemplated leaning forward but thought better of it, as he had nothing to hold him up but his face. But as he waited for Hinata to wield the leather whip, which more resembled a tassel than a something meant to maim, the first blow never came. “Well?”

Peeking over his shoulder, Tobio’s brows knit as he saw Shouyou staring, hand curled weakly around the handle of the whip, staring slack-jawed at Tobio’s back. “You really don’t need directions for that, stupid.”

This seemed to jolt Shouyou out of his trance. “Sorry. I just . . . you are so amazing.”

The look on Shouyou’s face made Tobio tense up. “You’d better not cry before we have sex or we’re never doing this again.”

“I’m not crying!” Shouyou fired back, more resembling his normal, clueless self, and Tobio immediately felt his own muscles relax in response. “I’ll start light and work up the strength. Don’t forget to tell me if you don’t like it!”

“Just hit me, damn it!”

With that, Shouyou’s wrist snaps and the long, flowing threads of the whip crack to attention over the taut flesh of Tobio’s bottom. There is a small prickle of discomfort, but not any more painful than having accidentally sat on a pile of Natsu’s hair clips. And not nearly enough to be what he would consider stimulating in any capacity. “More.”

Shouyou flicks Tobio’s ear. “You’re not getting it! You’re supposed to beg for it.”

Irritated but knowing Shouyou’s right, Tobio grunted, “Fine. _Please_ hit me again before I dropkick you onto the floor and fuck you raw.”

The next strike was thrice as hard, and Tobio hissed in response. There were little needles of sensation radiating from his ass cheeks, and he could not for the life of him say that he hated it as his half-hard cock began to ache for contact. “More,” he gasped. “Harder. Please.”

“Better.” And Shouyou gave him more. The hits came in even intervals, increasing in power until Tobio cried out unrestrainedly. Partially due to pain, some due to pleasure, and a decent measure because he could no longer discern one from the other. All he knew was that he didn’t want it to stop.

“Please,” he almost sobbed, no longer hesitant about begging for more.

Shouyou grasped part of the network of rope on Tobio’s back and shoved him down until his face was nearly into the mattress, only suspended by that handful of rope. The stretch of the muscles in his ass burned and made him cry out. But as he waited, he growled, “Did I ask you to stop?”

The sound that came from Shouyou was one that Tobio had never heard but liked. A lot. One after another, the whip lashed down with all the strength Shouyou’s wiry body could muster, and Tobio was harder than he could ever remember being.

His boyfriend may have been stupid 99% of the time, but sometimes, he had some great ideas.

But even Tobio’s tolerance and enjoyment had a limit. The pain was not pooling like liquid pleasure in his abdomen and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. However, just as he opened his mouth to gasp ‘safeword,’ the blows stopped.

Hot, wet tongue laved at his entrance, and the burn of his entire backside intensified but in a different way. Eager for more, Tobio thrust his ass towards Shouyou’s face as well as he could and begged. Oh, he begged.

Shouyou dropped his hold on the ropes and let Tobio scream his arousal into the bedspread as he ate his captive boyfriend open. Tobio’s blood felt like a hailstorm in his veins, wild and violent, with his heart thundering against his ribcage. His cock ached to be touched, but his hands were occupied and so were Shouyou’s.

Whimpering, Tobio tried to ensnare what he could of his arousal with his thighs. Something — anything — was better than this blinding need. He was more than surprised when Shouyou’s bare hand cracked down on his raw ass.

“No.”

The command was absolute and unmistakable. It was the tone that had made Tobio realize that Shouyou was the true King of the Court all those years ago, that he ruled both sides of the net with his will and his presence. This was why Tobio was the one on his knees and Shouyou was the one standing over him. Hinata Shouyou demanded fealty, and Kageyama Tobio had given it long ago.

Without a rebuttal, Tobio did as he was told and prayed to whatever gods oversaw such things to give him release before he exploded. But the cold slide of fingers replacing Shouyou’s tongue made him shout into the mattress, “Fuck!”

Tobio’s breath came in short, urgent bursts as Shouyou worked him open, and as he stood ready to slide inside of Tobio with his cock, Tobio gasped one last time. “Please. Shouyou.”

The ache of penetration made Tobio feel close to flying apart at the seams, but he held still and waited for his body to adjust to the stretch. But this was an old part of them, a familiar aspect, and Shouyou seemed to know how much time he needed before moving again. First, slow and shallow strokes that climbed into frenzy.

Shouyou gripped the ropes on Tobio’s back like handles and yanked him into the air. The new angle ripped a cry from Tobio, and as Shouyou thrust into him harder and faster than he could ever recall happening before, words tumbled from his mouth heedlessly. He might have been begging; he couldn’t hear them over the dull roar of blood rushing in his head.

The room felt quiet, despite his own vocalization and the heated squelch of their connected bodies, and Tobio knew he was about to come. Colored spots paraded in his eyes, squeezed shut to the sensation, and without so much as a brush of friction against his cock, Tobio spilled himself onto the bedspread with a dry, silent gasp.

Then Shouyou’s hand was there, milking out the ends of his orgasm as he aggressively chased his own. Tobio heard his name on Shouyou’s lips before hot, milky come poured into him.

Panting hard, Shouyou gently lowered Tobio’s suspended upper body to the mattress and pulled the slipknot holding it all together. With a few tugs, the ropes slid off of Tobio and onto the bed, and as soon as he was free, Shouyou turned Tobio over and rained kisses all over his face.

“You are so amazing,” he repeated over and over, and as Shouyou hugged Tobio’s torso and nuzzled into his side, there was a quiet murmur of, “I love you.”

Warmth swelled in Tobio’s chest as he put an arm around Shouyou. A blanket of well-being tugged over both of them, and he couldn’t deny that while his boyfriend — his best friend in the whole world — was an idiot a majority of the time, here and there, he understood something about them that Tobio did not.

And he couldn’t be happier about it. “Love you, too.”

Shouyou’s head poked up from the crook of Tobio’s arm. “Does that mean we get to keep this stuff? To do again?” His eyes sparkled with childish glee.

Chuckling, Tobio hugged Shouyou even closer before tossing the come-covered bedspread on the floor and wrapping them up in the sheets. “Yeah, we can keep them.”

Tobio didn’t even threaten to change his mind when Shouyou kneed his tender ass in his excitement. After all, that’s part of the package of his allegiance to this carrot-headed moron.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost skipped out of this prompt because of my lack of personal knowledge of this particular aspect of sex, but when I thought about Kagehinas engaging in light bondage and how they relate to each other, I knew I really wanted to do it and do it right. I hope you enjoyed reading it, since while it was difficult to write and I had to think about every word three times over, it was also a good experience for me.


End file.
